The Great King Speaks
by vayetze
Summary: Mufasa gives Kovu and Kiara advice after Kovu is exiled from the Pridelands.


**Mufasa talks to Kovu**

Kovu ran away from the birds and the other animals. He put distance between them and himself by leaping through the tall grass of the savannah. He felt a coldness and hopelessness grow around his heart. What if Kiara did not believe his story that he had nothing to do with the attack on Simba? Just as he was getting to know Simba and wanting to distance himself from Scar,

simba had to be attacked by Zira and the Outlanders. And to make simba think he had arranged it! Would Kiara even believe him? Of would she believe her father? Maybe he would go to another land beyond the Pridelands and the shadows where the Outlanders lived. There was no point in staying here. He was sent into exile.

He would go to the lush oasis beyond the desert. He stopped by a creek to drink and looked at his reflection. He tried to turn away but the reflection turned into Scar. He tried to run away again. But the sky darkened with clouds and he heard a thundering voice call his name "Kovu! Kovu!"

He looked into the water of the creek and caught the reflection of a magnificent large lion with a radiant red mane. The lion looked at Kovu. A strong wind blew and the clouds grew darker and more menacing. "Kovu! Kovu! "the thundering voice called his name again but this time it was more gentle. Kovu looked up at the sky and saw the majestic lion with the towering red mane staring down at lion looked like Simba but he was bigger and seemed more regal! "Who are you? "Kovu asked. "Are you Simba?"

"I am not Simba," the Lion in the sky replied. "I am Mufasa, Simba's father and the previous Lion King."

"Mufasa," Kovu bowed. "But why are you talking to me? Surely you know I was exiled from the Pridelands by your son."

"Yes, I know. But Kovu you must go back", Mufasa commanded.

"How? Your son does not believe my story and Kiara probably does not want me either!" Kovu replied.

"Kovu, you are more than what you were raised to be!. You are the consort of my grandaughter and you have a noble heart. Kiara believes in you! You are meant to rule the kingdom beside her. You are the future king. You must go back with Kiara to the Pridelands. The two of you must end the war between the Pridelanders and the Outlanders. We are all one. Bitterness and hatred must be put aside!"

"What should I do Mufasa?"

"Find Kiara and go back to her. She needs you Kovu. Then go with her to stop this war before anyone else get killed. "

The clouds faded and the sky became clear again. Kovu turned back into the direction of the Pridelands. He ran until he found Kiara.

 **Mufasa talks to Kiara**

Kiara snuck out of the back hole of the lion's den to find Kovu. She believed him but should she try to avenge her father's ambush. Maybe her father was right. She wandered through the Pridelands and saw other animals together in couples. She watched two doves flying together and cooing through the air. Kiara ran to the waterhole and took a drink. She watched her reflection until it turned into a regal lion with a magnificent red mane staring back her. " Daddy!" she cried.

"I am not your father," a thundering voice said. Kiara looked up into the sky and saw the same lion staring down at her.

"Who are you? "Kiara asked.

"I am Mufasa, Kiara" said the Lion, "your grandfather and the previous Lion King."

"What do you want with me, Grandfather?" Kiara asked.

"Kiara, you are more than what you feel right now. Trust your heart!. You are the consort of Kovu and the future queen. You must go and find Kovu and put a stop to this war betwwen the Outlanders and the Pridelanders. You two are meant to rule together and bring the Outlanders and the pridelanders together. You are one!. Go to the site of the fire and wait. Kovu will find you there." Then the clouds closed over Mufasa's face.

Kiara ran to the site of the fire and sat on a pile of ash. Kovu found her and they nuzzled each other. They talked about their love. Then they went back to the border between the Outlands and the Pridelands to stop the war. They hoped they were not too late.


End file.
